Tribe Switch
A Tribe Switch sends members from one tribe to a rival tribe, and vice versa. Overview Exclusively a pre-merge twist, when two or more rival tribes exist, there are occasions when the members of one tribe could switch and join another tribe. Tribe Switches have traditionally led to new hierarchies of power and new layers to the social and strategic games of the season. 'Variations' 'Condensing' Any occasion where the members of three or more tribes switch affiliations into a lesser amount of tribes. 'Appearances' Twelve seasons have featured Condensings, with two of these seasons featuring two. They include: *''1'', where Ilma and Kurrenti condensed Nar *''2'', where Eekhoorn, Geit, and Vlinder condensed Kip *''4'', where Birdo and Kato condensed Hundo *''16'', where Cabra and Pescado condensed Buey and Pollo *''22'', where Eludo and Impleo condensed Capto *''All-Stars 2'', where Checkmate and Jedi Knights condensed Anti-Heroes *''28'', where Dimittam and Ultionem condensed Repignero *''32'', where Toke and Uje condensed Ajer *''33'', where Ferre and Lupus condensed Pullus *''34'', where Ignavia, Lucrum, and Timor condensed Furor **Again in 34, where Lucrum and Timor condensed Ignavia *''38'', where Gaviota and Pajal condensed Moraine *''42'', where Lampione, Livigno, and Tarvisio condensed Innichen **And again in 42, where Lampione and Tarvisio condensed Livigno 'Swap' The most general form of a Tribe Switch, a Swap is when two or more rival tribes switch members amongst themselves. 'Appearances' Twelve seasons have featured Swaps, with two of these seasons featuring two. They include: *''3'', where Charlotte and Cooper of Bobule swapped to Jablko, Deirdre of Banan swapped to Jablko, Ringo of Jablko swapped to Banan, Steven of Banan swapped to Bobule, and Wallace and Winston of Jablko swapped to Bobule *''6'', where Dahlia, Jean-Luc, Rachel, and Sophie of Aswe swapped with Brad and Erika of Maten **Again in 6'', where Brad and Kurtis of Aswe swapped with Mitchie of Maten *''9, where Ashleigh, Dan, Steuart, and Thaddeus of Pandemic swapped with Allyn, Kimberly, Rodrick, and Twigs of Sandstorm *''12'', where Clare, Crystal, and Lexi Belle of Pale Chub swapped with Gideon, Mars, and Mike of Seafloor *''14'', where Elisabeth and Madge of Odwaga swapped with Kirk, Rowan, and Shaw of Pokora *''19'', where Brandon, Brendan, and Matt of Blue Dragons swapped with Amber and Savanna of Wild Ones *''Fans vs. Favorites 2'', where Ambroisa, Eddie, Piper, Savanna, and Ted of Paborito swapped with Jason and K.T. of Tagahanga *''27'', where Alex of Talunin swapped to Daigin, Brigham and Brit of Dumaya swapped to Daigin, Clare and Clay of Dumaya swapped to Talunin, Devlin of Daigin swapped to Talunin, Jack of Daigin swapped to Dumaya, and Sidney of Talunin swapped to Dumaya *''31'', where Alisa, Chelsea, and Connor of Kumppani swapped with Bloom, Henry, Magnus, and Stephanie of Liitto *''37'', where Brandie, Cliff, Gary, and Surge of Oyarbide swapped with Bruno, Diane, Hal, Kimmy, and Viper of Tova *''Fans vs. Favorites 3'', where Chase and Drew of Kinmen swapped with Brandie, Clay, K.T., and Monson of Penghu **Again in Fans vs. Favorites 3, where Clay and Monson of Kinmen swapped with Chase, Drew, and Johanna of Penghu *And Past vs. Present, where Bernie, Kellan, and Horus of Lemnos swapped with Judas, Mike, and Roberta of Samos 'Absorption' Any occasion when the members of one tribe abandon their former tribe and are distributed among the remaining tribes, disbanding the former tribe. Similar to a Condensation, except in an Absorption, the only contestants to change affiliations are those from the disbanded tribe. 'Appearances' Two seasons have featured Absorptions. They include: *''5'', where Natalie and Sapphire were respectively absorbed into Bluebell and Spiral (while a third tribe, Bazinga, remained unchanged) *And All-Stars, where Deirdre and Erika of Femme Fatale were respectively absorbed into Brolic and Skyfall 'Mutiny' On rare occasion, contestants are offered a chance to Mutiny from their current tribe and join a rival tribe. In seasons featuring more than two rival tribes participating in a Mutiny, contestants have no choice in which of the various rival tribes they will end up on. 'Appearances' Four seasons have featured Mutinys. They include: *''5'', where Anna Z. of Spiral mutinied to Bazinga, Juliana of Bluebell mutinied to Spiral, Louis of Bluebell mutinied to Bazinga, Schmidt and Xenia of Bazinga mutined to Spiral, and Sapphire of Spiral mutinied to Bluebell *''All-Stars'', where Alex and Sandra of Skyfall mutinied to Brolic, Joe of Skyfall mutinied to Femme Fatale, Maggie of Femme Fatale mutinied to Skyfall, and Seamus of of Brolic mutinied to Skyfall *''8'', where Carter of Sky High mutinied to Marlboro, Genie of Sky High mutinied to Streamers, Hugh of Streamers mutinied to Marlboro, Macintosh and Raplhie of Streamers mutinied to SKy High, and Sophia of Marlboro mutinied to Streamers *And 24, where Adrea, Amos, Carmen, Chazz, Derek, and Lars of Batorsag and Cathleen, Damara, Percy, and Tiberius of Allomany all expressed intention to Mutiny; over half the current contestants at the time, the number of mutiners led to a Rebranding after the formal switch 'Merging' Only occuring in seasons with three rival tribes, a Merging occurs when two rival tribes unify themselves to oppose the third rival tribe. 'Appearances' Three seasons have included Mergings. They include: *''11'', where Danielle G. of Sunshine merged with Blossom to oppose Volcanic *''21'', where Eddie and Steve of Taling merged with Blauw to oppose Grijs *and Revenge, where Mary and Monson of Brawns merged with Brains to oppose Outcasts 'Rebranding' A very rare occasion when a switch leads to the abandoning of old tribe names, colors, and camps in favor of new ones. 'Appearances' Two seasons have included Rebrandings. They include: *''15'', where the members of Uno, Dos, and Tres were rebranded into Cuatro and Cinco *and 24, where a large-scale Mutiny led to the reconstructed Allomany and Batorsag being rebranded into Lazadok and Tulelok 'Rock Swap' A twist lasting through the entirety of the pre-merge, the winning contestants of each reward challenge drew rocks from a bag, and whoever drew the colored rock was eligible to swap any two members of any of the tribes of their choosing. The season started with four tribes, making it possible for contestants from two tribes the rock drawer was never a member of to swap. 'Appearances' Only one season has included Rock Swaps, which included the twist twice: *''42'', where Owen drew the rock and swapped himself, of Tarvisio, with Buck, of Lampione **And again in 42, where Buck drew the rock and swapped Lindsey, of Tarvisio, with Terra K., of Lampione Trivia *The only seasons to feature multiple Tribe Switches are 5'' (Absorption and Mutiny), ''6 (two Swaps), All-Stars (Mutiny and Absorption), 24 (Mutiny that led to Rebranding), 34 (two Condensings), Fans vs. Favorites 3 (two Swaps), and 42 (two Condensings and two Rock Swaps). *The only seasons to not feature Tribe Switches are 10, 17, 18, Heroes vs. Villains, 23, 29, Winners vs. Losers, 35, and 41. *Despite the Rock Swap twist coming into play at the start of 42, where there were four tribes, it was only used when there were only two remaining tribes. Category:Twists